


To All Men Who Bend Their Will

by foxcox



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, actually genocide jill, this is just fukawa writing ishimaeda smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxcox/pseuds/foxcox





	To All Men Who Bend Their Will

In the dormitories of Hope’s Peak Academy, Genocide Jill found herself quickly at work. She was rapidly pounding out a new piece for the school’s sudden ‘writing contest’. Of course, there were other students participating, but the one she prioritized to beat, was her rival… Hifumi Yamada. Otherwise known as; ‘Huffy’, and ‘Obese Hamster’.

The both of them—not counting Gloomy--focused mostly on pornographic works. Of course, Yamada’s were more… for the male demographic. While Jill’s were focused more on a female demographic, a demographic of carnivorous boy-on-boy fan girls, who would kill for their passion.

It was difficult, Jill was dabbling in something she’d never written before. She had taken it upon herself to write about two students in the school. There was a possibility she may be disqualified, definitely. But she knew that both students had quite a… fan gal following.

The fruits of her labor were coming together…

_‘”The white-haired male wrapped his arms around the… nimble frame of his partner. His pale skin, clashing with a darker shade of tan… White curls brushing against his shoulder. Thrusting… thrusting, harder and harder, until…”’_

“Aaaaaaah…~!”

Genocide Jill found it hard to control herself. She was enjoying this too much…

“It was such a great idea to pair up Klick Klack and KoKo! My following is going to enjoy this much more than anything gloomy ever wrote…!”

“Your friendly neighborhood serial killer Genocide Jill, murderer of hot men, and master of steamy yaoi sex scenes!”

“Unlike Ms. Gloom, she’s going to hate this! KYAHAHAHAHA!!”

The braided girl cackled, and got back to work. A few dorms down, Hifumi Yamada was also working.

“Hahhh… That demon girl thinks that she can beat me?! I’ve got something up my sleeve… all of the men in Hope’s Peak are going to find themselves instantly masturbating over this new waifu bait..!”

Yamada wheezed? Laughed..? I’m not sure what this noise is, but it sounds like a noise of pride. A man who’s proud of his hentai, and has nothing to lose in the world. Jill would be suitably disgusted by this unhuman act.

In her dormitory, Genocide Jill continued to slave away.  She found herself lost in her own story, unable to stop.

_‘”He brushed his hand through the purple-tinted black fluff on the shorter male. “ Ishimaru-kun…” Their eyes met.  Deep red… Misty gray… “I’ll always love you, for the rest of my life.” Kiyotaka blushed. He’d never been in this sort of compromising situation before, he’d never imagined it… especially not with another male.”’_

Genocider laughed heartily, and then squealed slightly before silencing herself for a moment, to desperately hold back a sneeze.

“Ack…!! If I let Gloomy out now, she’ll surely get rid of all of this hard work…!! …She’s the villain to my smutty hero!”

_‘”He brushed his hand across ashen skin. Komaeda had wanted to escalate their situation, it took time, but he convinced Ishimaru to come with him to the nurse’s office. Ishimaru brushed his hand across Komaeda’s, pants tightening… “K..Komaeda-kun, I don’t know how much longer I can…” The halls were completely emptied, school hours were long past over. “M..My…. I need something to…” Komaeda put his hand over Ishimaru’s mouth, and smiled. “Eh..? Ishimaru-kun, are you really getting so anxious, that you need me to pleasure you in the halls…?” Ishimaru nodded exuberantly, with sweat dampening his face."’_

_‘”The sickly one began his work, unzipping the hall monitor’s pants, which had grew unfortunately tight. Thinking about what he and Komaeda were going to do… It was against the rules, for such things to take place in the school building. But, that fact made it even more titillating… He felt like he was going to burst. “K..K-Komaeda-kun, please…” Komaeda was already on his way, his tongue was against Ishimaru’s penis, like a cats-paw softly upon a water’s surface… “A…Aa!” The uniformed student was unable to control himself… He moaned. Stomach feeling like his insides were twisting… heart aflutter… every beat, hitting him harder and harder, making him more and more aroused. “Aa…A!! K…Komaeda-kun!” His partner was already on his way, palpating every part of Ishimaru’s lower half. He began to unzip his own pants, preparing for the most obvious next step.”’_

“Hueeh..! That disgusting pig will pay for writing his shitty baby porno doujins..! This is going to be a hit with the entire female demographic!”

Back, a few doors down. Yamada continued to work…? Actually, it just appears that he is jerking himself off. Never mind, let’s just…  This guy doesn’t deserve any attention.

_‘”They’d been at it for what felt like forever… an eternity of bliss for both boys. “K-K-Kom-maeda!! KOMAEDA-KUN!” Ishimaru had been getting his ass pounded for at least the past thirty minutes. Komaeda’s throbbing erection went in and out with quick force, unsurprising for a SHSL Good Luck… who is most likely out of anyone to get lucky in bed.”’_

Genocide Jill’s hands were starting to get sore, but she knew it was all worth it. Gloomy had always entered with her drab stories of a girl meeting a boy and falling in love. But Jill knew, that if she ever wanted to actually get an award, she would have to take it up a notch. Even a SHSL Writer needs to dabble in… erotics. Jill knew how Yamada became so widely popular with the male student body, and she knew that for her, and her co-mate’s reputation, this piece was absolutely necessary!

Night went to midnight, midnight to dawn, and dawn to morning. Genocide Jill had finished her work… all without an interruption from her other boring personality. She wasn’t tired, she was proud. Any fanwoman like herself would be proud to call themselves the author of this piece… It was perfect, absolutely perfect.

She submitted her piece for the entire student body to read, but unfortunately, ended up sneezing.

Toko Fukawa awakened from her Jill-induced stupor.

“W..What? What happened..?”

She was confused. Normally Fukawa would spend most of her time in her dorm, or in the library… but instead, she was in the main lobby near the cafeteria. Before she could scurry back to her very own personal safe spot, she was approached by someone.

It was Ishimaru Kiyotaka. He was sobbing.

“F..Fu..Fukawa-kun..!! You’re… so cruel…!!!!”

“W..what’s your problem? I didn’t do anything to you!! You’re all against me, aren’t… you…?”

He sobbed even louder, struggling out a sentence between his crying.

“Y..Yo…You wrote…Wr..Wrote that..That!! I’m…Ru…Ruined!!!!”

“..?!”

It was at that moment, that Fukawa realized that this time of the year was the time of the year Hope’s Peak held the Annual Hope’s Peak Writing contest. And, she remembered who had been bitter about their loss every year.

“O..Oh…”

Fukawa ran, trying to escape from the pitiful sight of the SHSL Hall Monitor. She did feel a little bit bad that Genocide Jill took it into her own hands to write something terrible about him, but she couldn’t bring herself to apologize. Even if he was a classmate.

But, she was stopped again.

“Oh Toko Fukawa-dono… My beautiful yaoi goddess…”

“E..Eeeh?!”

“Get away from me, y..you pig!”

Yamada huffed, his face was clearly red.

“P..Please, let me kiss your hand, o’ goddess… your writing blew me away… And I only love 2d women!”

“G..Get away!!”

Fukawa made a break for it, running from the obese male as quickly as she could. Resisting the urge to projectile vomit everywhere.

Sadly, she had ran further away from her dorm than she had anticipated. Actually, she had ended up on the second floor in her haste to escape from the sweaty, smelly beast; Yamada Hifumi. She was aware that she occasionally skipped showers sometimes too, but he had smelt like something crawled in his ass, and then died.

But, before she could be relieved, she was approached by one more person.

“Ah, you’re…? Fukawa-san?”

“I have to admit, your writing is incredibly creative… I was brimming with hope as I read every second. Don’t put me into situations like that with a SHSL student again, though..! I don’t deserve to put my… dirty lips on someone as precious as Ishimaru-kun.”

“His talent is much more important than mine, so I’m inadequate to be preforming sexual actions on him, you see—“

Fukawa gasped sharply, and then yelled.

“EEEEEH???!?”

It was too much for her, she lost consciousness.

It happened quickly, Genocide Jill sprang to life from the unconscious sad looking girl.

“GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

“Oh? Koloform! It’s nice to see you! We’ve never spoken before, but I know a lot about you!!”

Komaeda spoke,

“Ahahahah, yeah... I got that impression from… your work?”

Genocide Jill gleefully interjected.

“That’s right! Gloomy could never bring herself to write hardcore boy-on-boy like me. But now that I’ve successfully written real life shipping, I’ve gotten my final badge on my fan girl sash! Thanks for helping me out, Kola!”

“What do you think about my new ship? Are you and Tap-tap a thing?! Hueeh, if you are I’m going to get such a major following! I should be on national TV! ‘famous serial killer commended by president for writing talent’! What do you think?!”

“I… think that you’re a little bit insane! But, don’t get me wrong. I like crazy. Especially when the craziest people are as talented as you are… Haaaahh..!”

“Also, I’m not going to answer that question. I’m scum… I don’t deserve to reflect on our relationship status. If I did, I’d have to throw myself in the trash!”

“Okay, I see… I see.  That was Genocide Jill coming live from yaoi report duty! Thank you all, time for a commercial break…! Kehahahaheha!”

Genocide Jill nodded at Komaeda, before leaving.

She was so proud of herself, a new woman. A powerful woman. Although her and Fukawa’s memories were separate, she knew that Hifumi was groveling, she could tell. She knew that she had mentally scarred Ishimaru for life. And she was proud. She made Komaeda’s day. She was proud.

Genocide Jill, was an honorary fan woman once and for all.


End file.
